Various suppliers, merchants, distributors, or other conveyors of goods, may operate material handling facilities to store and move items to satisfy received orders as part of a fulfillment network. For example, electronic marketplaces, such as those accessible via the Internet, may include a catalog of items or products available for purchase. These items may be offered as the basis for commerce (e.g., sale or trade). Customers may utilize a web browser to visit a merchant's website, select an item for purchase from the catalog, and engage in a checkout process to finalize an order for the item. The merchant may operate a fulfillment network including various material handling facilities in order to process these orders. For example, a material handling facility maintains an inventory of items, picks the ordered item or items from inventory, and prepares shipments of the purchased item. A shipment carrier receives the shipments from the merchant and delivers the shipments to the purchasing customers.